Body Horror
Hmm, short story entry. Feedbacks are always appreciated. Should I write more? Story Here I was, the place where I was born a minutes ago. A black, slimy cocoon broke apart on the marble floor, the moldy substance swarming on the floor. I was a parasite, coming from a place so far away that no one cared. I floated in the void of the vast space, like spores, like a piece of small purplish slime with a small blue eye. I crashed onto a planet one day. The atmosphere was comfortable, the sky was blue, clouds were white. I broke off from the piece of rock, the molten stuff burnt during the entry to the planet. I survived; holed up in the small core. I slithered down to a small hut. Inside, I found a target, an organism. ---- "Now, we are going to have a look around the city I built here, right in Minecraft." Jeffrey said. He had experience in building cities and structures in his favourite game, and he was streaming his fifth video on YouTube, showing off his magnificent skyscrapers he built. "I am going to move towards this house. See, for every floor, I decorated it nicely; I took me hours." The boy boasted, speaking in his headset. "Well, comment and subscribe if you want to know more and how to build. I can make tutorials!" "Anyways, let's move on." The teenager continued. "I built a loo in this apartment, and of course, it is perfectly clean! There are no poop blocks in this game, right?" He burst into laughter. He paused the game. "Alright, and this is the end of this stream! Thanks for your support, and please share this video and subscribe!" Then, he took off his headset and relaxed. Game restarted soon. He went to another save, playing about, slaying creepers. He made a jump, sidestepped across a zombie villager, stabbed it with his diamond sword, and repeated the process. Dodging arrows, eating apples, making jumps across ledges. He clicked hard on his mouse, aimed for a zombie's head, and shot, before clicking on the right arrow key, dodging an arrow shot. Strange. The button was stuck. He looked at his keyboard. A strange pink slime seeped out of the keyboard, adhesing his finger to the computer. It climbed up, enveloping his wrist. More and more of the substance burst out from the keyboard, a large eye looking at him, the alien trapping him. With a cry, he pulled his hand from the desk, sending him to the floor. However, the slime was still stuck on his hand, crawling animalistically, reaching almost his elbow. His fingers were merged with the alien substance, forming deformed claws and tooth-like spikes around his wrist. The alien eye, a large ball of slime encovering it, looked deeply at the boy, before lunging at its prey, forcing itself through his throat. The boy was panicked; his throat forced open by unknown parasites and his mouth gagged. He clutched his throat, trying to grasp for air. His belly swelled up, he muffled in pain as his organs were eaten by the alien. He felt his spine crushed, bending into halves, his back arching in pain as he lost control of it, a burning sensation spreading from his lungs as the slimy substances filled it up, corroding it, as it infested his digestive system. He doubled over, sprawn on the floor, coughing out blood. He felt like he was melting, as he saw his skin decomposing, eaten, replaced by a gooey sap along his body. Another surge of tempest caused him to throw up, spewing out purplish slime everywhere. His eyes widened in horror, as he was lifted up by unknown forces. Like being controlled by a puppeteer. His veins pulsated in the pink-colored slime, and he was forced to stand up, awkwardly. More and more black colored slime flowed out from his skin, forming a hardened cocoon around him. "This is just a dream." Jeffrey told himself. "It will be over soon." ---- The next thing I remembered, I was standing next to the cocoon, the place I was truly born. I had eaten all the flesh from this organism, using its outer membrane as my skin. Forming the muscle fibers that was etched on its face, I recreated its appearance, flawless. "Son, don't play too much video games. You are not supposed to be playing! As your mother, I have the duty of forcing you to study." A sound erupted behind me, the wooden door slowly swayed open. ''Yes, I need to prey. Reproduce. '' A smile etched on my face. "Alright, mother. Come in." Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Triarch